


Do You Like This Position?

by daibakusatsushin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Armin Arlert, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Top Armin Arlert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daibakusatsushin/pseuds/daibakusatsushin
Summary: Season Four Armin x Reader — Modern!AuSecuring the tie around your wrists, Armin pulled on it. "So are we still playing pure or are you going to play like a slut?" he asked, holding your face to make you look at him, the flesh of your face pressed by his hand, lips unable to form complete words by the way he held onto you.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Do You Like This Position?

**warning:**

_ praise kink, oral, light bdsm, fingering _

_ false innocence, size kink, hair pulling, _

_ bondage collar, degradation kink, choking, _

_ use of 'master', 'sir', modern!au _

  
  


Red satin and black velvet of a collar perfectly shaped around your neck. A bow was positioned in the middle of the choker, a bell placed under the red and black bow.

Manipulation – who was better at playing? 

Your index finger swayed over the bell, the soft ringing catching the attention of ocean eyes that sometimes turned to hazel, eyes that belonged to Armin Arlert. "We're going to be late.." he said, watching your reflection.

His soft fingers toyed with the white button up he wore, the black tie hanging loosely around his neck as he pauses before tying it. Turning around, Armin faced you, buttons from his collar till his chest were left unbuttoned.

"Are you planning on wearing that out?" 

Shaking your head  _ no,  _ you crawled towards the footboard. "What time are we supposed to be there?" you asked, bringing your right hand to your nape, your fingers tangling itself with the soft fabric that stayed on the back of your neck - fitting the design that your collar had.

"In thirty minutes" said Armin, who, with an impassive look displayed over his pale skin, walked over to be standing in front of your seated figure. A soft smirk broke his impassive look, his index finger finding its way to your chin, "are you gonna be a good girl and get ready or do I have to do something about this attitude?"

His voice was laced with fabricated purity - your visible gulp caused Armin to smile at you. The soft skin of his fingers slowly dropping down to your neck, his thumb brushing over where the lump from your gulp was.

Bringing his index and middle finger over the soft cotton wrapped around your neck, Armin flicked his fingers to hear your collar's bell ring. Pressing your lips together, you stood on your knees, "give me a kiss, 'min" you ordered.

You brought your hand to wrap it around his forearm, your other hand placed against his chest. The cotton of his shirt grasped by your fingers.

With a soft giggle, Armin bent down, lowering himself towards you - he watched as you closed your eyes, slightly tilting your head to the side. His lips curled up to a smirk as he pressed his lips onto yours, your eagerness depicted by the way your fingers clenched on his white button up.

Armin brought his hand onto your lower back, his other hand cupping your face as his lips deepened the kiss - skin on skin, flesh on flesh, tongue on tongue, playful giggles from you every time you felt his smile against your own lips.

"We can reschedule the date" he stated, his face inches away from yours as you were trapped between the hold of his hand on your lower back and his knee digging down on the mattress.

Nodding, you wrapped your arms around his neck and playfully pulled him down, "Armin rescheduling a date?" you mockingly questioned, his undone tie dropping towards you as he held himself up with his arms. "Tell me, baby, what made you want to reschedule?"

Moving to a more comfortable position, Armin had his knees on each of your side, elbows propping him above you. "Playing innocent now, are we?" he asked, brushing his lips over your jaw, "have I ever told you how innocence didn't look good on you?"

"No" you breathed out, your hand making it up to his arm, "tell me" your words had lustful intentions, Armin understood that - knowing exactly how to read your actions like an open book.

Using one elbow to hold himself up, he used his free hand to pull his unlaced tie off of his collar. "Erotic expressions look better on you" he stated, sitting up and sitting you up in front of him.

"Breathy moans and loud whines" Armin grabbed both of your hands, "wrists please" nodding, you placed your wrists together, "a lewd face, whether you're being a brat or a complete submissive."

Securing the tie around your wrists, Armin pulled on it. "So are we still playing pure or are you going to play like a slut?" he asked, holding your face to make you look at him, the flesh of your face pressed by his hand, lips unable to form complete words by the way he held onto you.

Letting go of his hold, you answered, "the latter." humming, Armin nodded and took his belt off. A soft smile on his face as a reassured you by pressing a kiss on your cheek.

"Baby.." he called out to you, wrapping his belt over his knuckles, "you think my belt would look good around your neck?"

Your eyes beamed with eagerness, "yes" a quick answer for such a question.

Moving closer to you, Armin unbuttoned the shirt you wore. "This is my shirt" he pointed out, noticing that you wore nothing but his shirt over shorts, "let's take this off too, yeah?" he tugged on the collar around your neck.

"Replace it with something else?" he continued, softly pulling on the choker and unlacing them.

You hummed, "yes please." your wrists trapped by his tie - your chest quickly rose and fell as you could do nothing but let Armin handle you.

Finally, he had you on your knees with his belt around your neck, Armin had a hold of the belt, pulling on it just to catch you off guard. "Baby, if you want something, you're gonna have to use your words" he sighed.

"Please.. let me suck your cock" you begged, your words bringing humiliation to your own body. "Master please" submitting under his control, you let the shame pass by - a flustered blush over Armin's face yet he kept a composed expression.

Positioning himself against the headboard, Armin tugged on the belt around your neck and gestured for you to come closer, "hips up" you followed his order, raising your hips as he pulled your shorts and panties off, "good girl."

Once again, tugging on the belt, he pushed you down onto the mattress, "ass up" he ordered, the blush on his face still evident.

You were on your elbows, unzipping his pants with your hands still tied. "Do you need help, baby?" he asked, his body already begging for your touch. Armin helps you and pulls down the zipper, pulling his boxers down, just enough to give you access to his cock.

Bringing your hand around his hard cock, he moaned - quickly covering up his own sound. "Do I really make you moan that quickly, sir?" you cockily asked, staring at his eyes as you rolled your tongue out, kitten licks on his tip as he softly groaned at every action you had against him.

Your ass was up for his view, he quickly pulled on the belt one more time before pushing you down closer. Reaching over - Armin fondled with your ass, his fingers creeping lower towards your cunt.

He moaned as you bobbed your head up and down on his cock, taking every inch of his dick down your throat. "That's a good girl" he breathed out, his cold finger pressing on your clit, triggering you to moan.

"Agh.. yeah, that's it" he groaned, breathing heavily. Sliding his middle finger over your slit, his finger sunk past your vulva, penetrating your hole passed the second line on his finger, "mhm, look at you squirming up for more, such a needy little thing."

Taking your tied up hands, you wrapped your fingers around his hard cock, pumping up and down with your tongue swirling around his tip before you dragged your lips down the side of his cock, your tongue leaving a trail of saliva.

"Tell me, what does my pretty girl want?" he asked. Armin still teased your cunt, his soft fingers against the skin of your vulva and your wetness covering up his fingers.

A low purr from your throat provoked a moan from Armin, "I want your cock, sir.. I want you to fuck my cunt" you spoke with your lips still dangerously close to his cock. "Touch me, make me cum, praise me, degrade me.. anything" you moaned, feeling him deepen his fingers into your cunt.

"Go turn around" Armin softly spoke, taking his fingers out and using his other hand to brush your hair out of your face, "ass up, alright? I want a taste of a whore's cunt."

Nodding, you got up and wiped the side of your face. His soft tone made his lustful words sound so pure, "you're my pretty girl, right, baby?" he caressed your lower back - slowly moving his hand lower, "right?" he slaps your ass, your flesh reddening at his aggressive touch.

A gasp escaped your lips, " _ yes _ !" you screamed, spreading your legs before facing the other way and positioning yourself to have your ass up against him. "I'm your pretty whore, sir" you breathed out, you on your elbows and your wrists restrained - with a belt still wrapped around your neck.

Armin placed his hands on each of your thighs, using his thumbs on your vulva - teasing your dripping pussy. He placed a wet kiss on the back of your thigh before leaving a long, warm lick on your clit, his tongue teasing your hole with his lips pressed on your vulva as he uses his tongue.

His face tinted with a shade of red, his blonde strands stayed affixed on his forehead by his sweating. "Ah..  _ Armin _ !" clenching your eyes close, you fisted the sheets under you, the way his lips pleasured you made you weak.

Your inner thighs now sensitive, his touch tickling every part of your body. "Dumb slut" he whispered before chuckling and licking on your cunt.

Forcing his tongue into your hole, he took note of everything; the way you taste on his tongue, every reaction you make towards his little actions, the way you squirmed under his touch. 

Armin had always been taking care of you, spoiling you in every little way, of course, in ways he could benefit too, like how he feeds you fruits to make your cum taste sweeter, how he cooks spicy food to make your pain tolerance higher. 

He brought his thumb onto your vulva that was covered in cum. Cum dripped down the back of your thighs - using his thumb, he wiped it off your cunt and sucked on his finger, softly moaning at your sweet taste. "Want a reward for being a good girl?" he asked, watching as your tired body dropped to the mattress, ruining the position you were in earlier. 

"Yes.. please" your tired tone was followed by a long sigh, "fuck me dumb, 'min" you softy spoke, feeling Armin's hand make it towards the other side of the belt that was wrapped around your neck, "fuck-  _ ah _ !" 

Choking on your words, you clenched your eyes shut as Armin pulled on the belt, pulling you closer to him - his cheeks still tinted with a blush yet a soft, dominating expression painted on his face. Taking your chin into his fingers, he tilted your face up, "such a pretty face."

His lips on yours, his tongue on yours - nothing but the sound of sloppy kissing and high moans. "I'm going to destroy you" he chuckled, placing a kiss on your cheek, "make a wreck of you" his lips trailed down to your jaw, "a mess of you."

"Would you like that, pretty girl?" he asked, slowly spreading your legs wider and properly positioning you on your back, "I'm gonna need an answer, you pretty whore." he said, tapping your cheek with his palm, his soft touch was far from harsh yet still had force in them.

His hands tangled up in your hair, taking a handful of it before pulling on your tousled hair. " _ Ah _ !" the force made you answer, "I would.. I would love that" you breathed out, "p-please make.. make a mess of me, sir."

"Sit on my face" he ordered, grabbing your waist and pulling you closer to the headboard. "C'mon, doll, don't be shy" his teasing tone was so faint and attractive, "do me a favor and suck my cock, alright?"

You had your knees on each side of his face, Armin's hands wrapped around your thighs, "Armin" you moaned, feeling him force you down on his tongue. " _ Fuck _ !" you moaned, struggling to suck his cock, that was exposed right in front of your eyes, filled with pre-cum and had your hand wrapped around it.

His tongue snaked around your clit, slipping it down towards your aching cunt. Your mouth was wrapped around the tip of his cock, the warmth feeling of your mouth making Armin want to thrust up and completely use your pretty mouth.

Moans prevented you from taking his dick down your throat, the way his tongue felt on your wet cunt was enough to turn you into a mess. "Aren't you supposed to be sucking me off?" he teased, squeezing your thigh.

Nodding, you brought your lips around his cock, pushing him deeper down to your throat, muffled moans against his cock as you bobbed your head. "That's.. that's a good fucking girl" his breathy words caused your legs to shiver.

"So sensitive" he whispered, kitten licks on your dripping hole as he watched in satisfaction. A loud moan from Armin's soft lips escaped as you swallowed his warm cum down your throat, wiping off the rest from the side of your lips.

He tapped on your thigh, letting you go. "Are you alright?" you nodded at his question, throat in pain from the way the tip of his cock bruised the back of your throat, "I want you to bend over" he said, placing his head on the crook of your neck.

"Can you take this off?" you asked, bringing your tied up wrist towards him, a pout on your face as you begged him to take the restraints off of you.

Playing along with your innocence, Armin nodded, placing a hand on your cheek. "Of course, baby" softly caressing your face, he wiped off some dried up mascara that was messed up.

Slowly untying his necktie off your wrists, he grabbed your hands, bringing them close to his lips. "Did I hurt you earlier?" he asked, placing a soft peck on your reddened wrist.

You shook your head, "no, sir" you replied with a smile while his hands moved in a sedate pace, he moved off the bed, bringing you close to him.

"Where are you dragging me to?" chuckling, you followed as Armin guided you towards the vanity you had in your shared bedroom. It had a pretty wide table, huge mirrors and lights surrounding it. He spoiled you in every way he can, in every way he wanted to.

Standing in front of the mirror, your naked frame was visible to you, seeing your own reflection made you realize how much marks you had on your breasts, neck and stomach. " _ Armin _ ! That's a lot of marks" you scolded, bringing a hand to touch a hickey he left on your neck.

"Mhm.. and?" he grabbed both your hands, placing each of them on the desk, turning on the mirror's lights, "watch yourself, alright?" pressing you closer to the desk, you loudly moaned as his cock slipped into your cunt.

Your velvety flesh stretching out, the viscid texture of cum making the feeling so messy. He had a hand wrapped around the back of your neck as he slowly pounded into you. You were close to breaking, your body was tired and close to collapsing.

The way you felt every inch of him, turned you on, the way his cock stretched you out while you struggled to take his whole size in, turned him on. You looked so small from his angle, you felt so small from the way he easily destroyed your aching cunt.

Clenching your fists closed, you watched your reflection - a lewd expression with amorous sounds coming past your lips. "Good girl.. I can fuck you dumb huh?" he asked, heavily breathing, "watch your pretty face struggle.. taking all of me."

Still having a blush across his face, he thrusts his hips - hitting a spongy spot - your eyes rolling back as pleasure rushed through your body, your toes clenching as you laid your chest on the vanity. "Fucking.. hell" you moaned out, eyes closed in exhaustion.

Pulling out, Armin placed his thumb on your aching cunt, wiping off the cum that was dripping out of your hole, "didn't I teach you how to  _ not _ waste anything?" he asked, "say  _ ahhh _ " you opened your mouth, allowing him to wipe the cum onto your tongue.

"You're always so good for me huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> insta: seviisdumb  
> (this not edited)


End file.
